Slayer99
Slayer99 is a former member of Farkistan, the founder of TotalFarkistan, and was the first Evil Overlord of The Phoenix Federation. Slayer99 was introduced to Cyber Nations via a thread located on the website Fark.com - a thread which later spawned the Greenlight which is traditionally held responsible for sparking Great War Two. He sat in peace mode during the conflict and even stayed in the alliance for a short time after. Slayer constantly found himself ideologically at odds with the existing leadership of Farkistan, which at the time consisted of people like Emperor Norton I, Skail and Geologist. It soon became apparent to Slayer that the Farkistani government would not disband and would not become subservient to the Initiative. Faced with the prospect of a perpetual war - Slayer99 instead decided to secretly forge a deal with GOONS and NPO, striking and out in his own alliance. Engaging in multiple private negotiations with the GOONS and The Initiative as a whole, Slayer worked to secure a separate peace for his new Fark themed alliance. With the help of Philosopher and TrotskysRevenge of the New Pacific Order - Slayer succeeded in this task, and on February 21, 2007 the alliance of TotalFarkistan was created. Upon his installation as Drewlius Caesar - a title paying homage to the creator of Fark.com - he quickly organized both the TF! government and military into cohesive entities while simultaneously generating multiple treaties such as a MADP with the GOONS. Under the guidance and protection of the GOONS and The Initiative as a whole, TF! grew rapidly by inviting current Farkistani nations to instead join his alliance. The diplomatic ties generated with The Initiative would later allow The Phoenix Federation to become a signatory to the powerful World Unity Treaty. TF! was soon after called upon by treaty obligations to take part in Great War III - declaring war upon the LUEnited Nations. Led by Slayer99 and his handpicked group of government leaders and military advisers, TF! emerged victorious from the conflict thanks to help from millions of dollars in aid from other alliances. Due to this victory, TF! accumulated an even greater amount of respect among its allies. TF! continued to grow and prosper, enjoying a multitude of new members and becoming a medium tiered alliance. However, Slayer99 realized that there was still much work to be completed before either an alliance sanction or inclusion within the World Unity Treaty were within sight - and for that reason Slayer began to seek a suitable partner with which to merge his alliance. On June 4, 2007 such a partner was found - the Coalition of Legendary Defence or COLD, the combination of the two being entitled The Phoenix Federation in which he was originally a member of the alliance's Triumvirate alongside Geopet and TimLee. After internal government adjustments and political posturing, however, Slayer once again found himself, with the complete support of The Phoenix Federation's government - the sole governing ruler of The Phoenix Federation as Evil Overlord. From this position, Slayer would lead TPF through several wars such as VietFAN. Poised an the brink of sanction, TPF was invited to join The Initiative on July 20, 2007 - hardly over a month after its creation. Although Slayer99 had achieved one of his major goals in signing the World Unity Treaty, it was to be despairingly short lived. Turmoil within the Initiative began to take root, leading to the departure of the New Polar Order and the Grand Global Alliance. The formation of the Unjust Path, a MADP bloc consisting of TPF, GOONS, Genmay, \m/ , the Mushroom Kingdom and the Golden Sabres only reinforced this negative situation. Despite Slayer99's best efforts to maintain peace - an unfortunately inevitable war broke out between old friends. The Fourth Great War, otherwise known as the Unjust War was then born. This effectively brought an end to The Initiative as a large number of alliances excused themselves from the World Unity Treaty in order to fight. The Phoenix Federation, honoring their existing treaties with the GOONS, \m/ and Genmay entered the war and found herself on a field of battle opposite her former allies. This was however, to be a brief war. Slayer took offense at a few OOC comments and jokes (which GOONS were notorious for) and used it as a reason to remove The Phoenix Federation from further conflict. The Phoenix Federation unconditionally surrendered to the forces of NpO and were given a white peace. While on the losing end of this war, the actions of TPF and Slayer99 cemented the public perception of his alliance as fair weather allies. With the end of the Unjust War, it was time once again for Slayer99 to focus on the growth of TPF. A fold-in of the alliance BANG was organized, bringing with it a surplus of new blood. The Phoenix Federation was once again on track to achieve in-game sanctioned status. On December 8, 2008, TPF announced its membership within The Continuum - the most massive and most powerful alliance bloc Planet Bob has seen to date. On January 19, 2008 - Slayer99 along with TPF at long last achieved a goal to which they had so long aspired - an alliance wide sanction. TPF steadily moved upwards among the ranks of sanctioned alliances, becoming the 7th most powerful alliance in the game. This came crashing down, however, during the Karma War, when the TPF, defending the New Pacific Order, was beaten down the ranks in a losing war. Slayer99 resigned from TPF in the middle of the Karma War and went rogue, ending his days on planet bob locked in nuclear combat with several nations. His nation eventually deleted. Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Former member of Fark Category:Former member of The Phoenix Federation